jumpstartfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Jumpstart Adventures 6th Grade: Mission EarthQuest (1998 prototype version)/Transcript
Sign-in (Click enter, mission or simulation while not typing) * Uncle Eli: We cannot permit entry until you have signed in. (Pressing number buttons) * Uncle Eli: Danger! That key is not allowed. Please, try again. (Typing more after 12 letters) * Uncle Eli: There is only room for 12 characters. Please type a shorter name. (Clicking enter after defeating A.R.T.'s villains) * Uncle Eli: Congratulations! You have already completed the adventure by defeating A.R.T.'s villains. Now for more, feel free to play games in simulation mode, or sign-in as a new player to play this game again. Introduction * Uncle Eli: What's going on with the map? * Zack: I don't know, Uncle Eli. I just started going hangwire. * Jess: I just saw a monkey! * Zack: Cut the clowing, Jess. This is serious! * Jess: I'm telling you, I saw a monkey! Hey, Is that monkey man watching in that satellite launch? * Zack: They don't send monkeys into space anymore! * Jess: Yes, they do. Remember the astronauts were asking for too much money? * Uncle Eli: It's A.R.T.! Kids, you better suit up! ART is the name of the artificial intelligence I held to deduct. It has the ability to think for itself. Then in earth, I realize this version has deep before launching. You've got to stop A.R.T., and it's up to us and EarthQuest to help restore the earth. Finale * Zack: The space station. There it is! * Uncle Eli: Lock on the retractor beam! * Jess: This is where it gets tricky. * A.R.T.: Enos, would you finally remove the piece to me. Remove the piece now, Enos. * Jess: Got them. Send the message! * Zack: Captain, Enos? Captain, Enos, if you read me. Get to the Escape pod now over! * A.R.T.: Enos, don't leave me! It's Eli! * Uncle Eli: Hello, ART! * A.R.T.: Now, what are you going to do with me? * Uncle Eli: Oh, I'll think of something. * A.R.T.: Humans. * Zack: Now, I've got you right where I want you, monkey. Checkmate? No way! * Jess: Give it up, Zack. Cutscenes * A.R.T.: Enos! Stop that. Stop that. Stop that! Stop that! Stop... that! * A.R.T.: What a piece of work is man indeed. When my robot regions have conquered the earth and wipe the planet clean of... What are you doing? Stop that, Enos! * A.R.T.: It seems we'll be spending a bit of time together, Enos. So I have better teach you the gentlemanly game of chess. Enos, no! You'll get monkey saliva all over everything. Put that down! Bad monkey! * A.R.T.: Enos, where are you? What is that day up to now? Enos, get back in here! Did I tell that you can go outside? No, I didn't. Now, get back in here. * A.R.T.: What are you doing now, Enos? Get out of here! You don't know what you're doing. Stop that! What did I tell you? It's always fun until somebody gets hurt. Tutor Mode Uncle Eli: This is Tutor Mode. Hey! A little practice never heard anyone. All you have to do is read this paragraph, and click on the correct answer to the question at the bottom of the screen. (clicking on the help icon) Uncle Eli: Click on the right arrow to move to the next screen. Uncle Eli: Click on the right answer to the question. If the answer turns red, that means it's wrong. Keep trying until you get it right! (clicking anywhere after causing mistakes) Uncle Eli: Slow down there! You've got to solve this problem before you can go back to the mission! Uncle Eli: Hold your horses here! We can't go back to the mission unprepared! Try to work out this problem first.If you can solve this problem, you'll be in much better shape when you go back to mission. Option Screen (After running out of pod strength) Uncle Eli: Oh, no! Your pod has been knocked out! Back to Headquarters with you! Uncle Eli: Uh-Oh! Your pod is out of power. Come on home! Uncle Eli: Tough break! That pod needs some more work. Come back to EarthQuest! (After frequently causing mistakes) Uncle Eli: We've got to get that landing code! How about a little extra help? Uncle Eli: This festering sludge is getting the better of us! Time for some extra help! Uncle Eli: It's sink or swim down here. I'm going to bring you in for some extra help so we don't sink. Uncle Eli: This animal is in bad shape. I think you could use some extra help. Uncle Eli: I'm bringing some extra help before we lose this forest. Uncle Eli: You've seem to be having a little trouble here. I'm bringing in for a short review so that you can get a better handle on that villain! Uncle Eli: What's the connection here? Perhaps some extra help will clear things up! Uncle Eli: Hold on there! I'm going to send you in for some specialized training. Uncle Eli: Just a minute now! I think we should take the time to do some extra training. Uncle Eli: Hmm... this is tougher that I anticipated! Perhaps we should work this out in a little more detail. Uncle Eli: A little extra help never heard anyone. Uncle Eli: I can see we need some help here. Let's consult a specialist! Uncle Eli: What seems to be the problem here? Looks like you could use some extra help. (After frequently causing mistakes before returning to EarthQuest) Uncle Eli: Sorry, you've chose every wrong answers. Come on home! Uncle Eli: Better luck next time, kids. Come back to EarthQuest. Uncle Eli: Oh, no! You have answered every incorrect answers. Back to Headquarters with you! (Clicking on Return screen) Uncle Eli: Are you sure you want to return? (Clicking on Exit screen) Uncle Eli: Are you sure you want to exit? Category:Transcripts